


Through

by SIHWAN



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: After the battle, F/M, Game Spoilers, Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIHWAN/pseuds/SIHWAN
Summary: HZD 본편 엔딩시점 이후.





	Through

또 하나의 죽음이 에일로이의 곁에서 잠들던 밤이었다. 그녀는 바닥에 널브러진 세 구의 시체를 아무 감정 없는 표정으로 무심히 내려다보고 있었다. 상체에 길게 그어진 자상, 깔끔하게 목을 꿰뚫은 화살 등 치명상을 입은 채 숨이 멎은 상대와 달리, 에일로이의 몸에 난 상처라고는 공격을 피하다 땅에 쓸린 팔꿈치가 전부였다. 한때 추방자였던 어머니의 아이는 이러한 일들에 무섭도록 익숙해져 있었다. 끝났군. 단지 그뿐이었다.

사람은 쉽게 변하지 않는다. 자신이 틀린 선택을 했다는 것을 받아들이는 것은 어떤 이들에게는 너무 어려운 일이었기에. 끊임없이 기어 나오는 일식단의 잔당들은 그것을 몸소 증명하는 산증인 같았다. 에일로이가 습격을 받은 것도 어느덧 이번이 네 번째였다. 급습에 놀라 단칼에 사살했던 첫 번째 습격 이후, 에일로이는 어떻게든 생포하여 원인을 알아내려 했으나 넋이 나간 패잔병은 눈 깜짝할 새에 자결해버리고 말았다. 제대로 잡아다 그녀가 원하던 대답다운 대답을 들은 것이 약 열흘 전, 세 번째 습격이 있을 때였다. 당연하게도 소득은 없었다. 그들은 포커스가 없어지자마자 소통할 창구를 잃고 빠르게 무너져내렸다. 우두머리를 잃은 후에는 목적도, 구심점도 찾을 수 없었다. 단지 오랜 세뇌의 기억과 시퍼렇게 뜬 눈으로 분노할 대상만을 물색할 뿐이었다. 일식단이란 이름은 역사와 함께 서서히 존재를 지워가고 있었다.  
그렇지만 참 지긋지긋하게도 기어 나오는군.  
에일로이는 활촉에 진득하게 들러붙은 피와 살점을 신경질적으로 닦으며 중얼거렸다. 그녀가 갓 불길이 오르기 시작하는 모닥불에 아직 잔여물이 남은 활촉을 욱여넣자, 까만 연기와 함께 지독한 냄새가 피어올랐다. 에일로이는 고개를 가볍게 뒤로 젖혔다. 그리고는 그 모든 것들이 공기 중에 섞여 사라지는 것을 바라보았다. 그녀는 이미 그러한 것들에 무감각해진 지 오래였다.

하데스를 처리한 직후부터였다. 세뇌된 기계들은 힘을 잃고 쓰러졌고, 대부분의 사람들은 그토록 바라던 평온과 안식을 손에 넣었다. 곳곳에서 영토와 물자 문제로 분쟁이 일어나기도 했지만, 모든 것이 너무도 부족한 시대였기에 그마저도 큰 다툼으로 번지지는 않았다. 아직 세상에 남은 기계들은 여전히 공포의 대상에 가까웠지만, 사람들은 조금씩이나마 공존하는 법을 배우고 있었다. 언젠가, 무너져내린 데스브링어 위를 무성한 녹음이 가득 메울 즈음엔, 기계와 인간이 함께 살아가는 미래가 있을지도 몰랐다. 수백 년 전 지식과 기술로 가득하던 시절에도 이룩해내지 못한 그런 미래가. 그러나 에일로이는 이내 고개를 저었다. 그녀는 아직도 알파프로젝트 일을 어디까지 공개하고 공유해야 할지 쉽게 선을 긋지 못했다. 테드 파로 같은 부류의 인간은 어느 시대, 어느 곳이든 태어나기 마련이기에. 그녀는 이 문제에 대해 가이아와 상의해야겠다고 생각했지만, 어째서인지 쉽게 발걸음이 떨어지지 않는 듯했다. 어쩌면 위화감이 들 만큼 너무도 고요해진 세상의 공기 탓일지도 몰랐다. 준비가 되었건 아니건, 평화는 발끝에서부터 조금씩 젖어 들고 있었다.

돌이켜보면 에일로이의 삶은 본디 싸움의 연속이었다. 탄생에서부터 그녀는 자신의 의사와 상관없이 내려진 추방자 낙인과 마주했고, 존재의 의의를 증명하기 위해 창을 겨눴다. 로스트와 함께 처음 활을 들고 와쳐의 목덜미를 꿰뚫었을 때의 감각을, 에일로이는 지금까지도 하나하나 전부 기억하고 있었다. 그러던 것이 어느날 갑자기 끝나버린 것이다. 그녀는 영웅이라는 칭호와 함께 따라온 비정상적인 평화가 어딘가 불편했다. 그럴 때면, 어김없이 죽은 사내의 속삭임이 그녀의 뇌리를 스쳤다.  
역시 넌 나와 같은 부류야. 그렇지?  
그의 마지막 숨을 거둔 것은 에일로이 본인임에도, 그녀는 종종 그 죽음에 의구심을 품었다. 특히 지금처럼 귓가에서 달콤하고 악마 같은 목소리가 들려올 때에는.  
아니야, 그렇지 않아. 나는 달라.  
에일로이는 언제나 그의 의견을 진심으로 부정했지만, 듣는 이 하나 없는 그녀의 대답은 어딘가 변명처럼 들렸다. 때때로 찾아오는 일식단의 습격을 반갑게 느끼는 것만은 부인할 수 없었기 때문이었다. 느닷없이 찾아온 그 첫 번째 습격에 희열에 차오르던 그녀였다. 달려드는 적의 목을 긋고, 배를 꿰뚫을 때면 그녀의 눈동자엔 타는 듯이 붉은 광기가 서렸다. 등줄기를 타고 짜릿한 쾌감이 튀어 오르는 듯했다. 발치에 널브러진 시체들을 내려다보고 있자면 다시금 죄책감이 추적자의 발목을 붙잡았지만, 또다시 싸워야 할 일이 생긴다면 그녀는 분명 지체 없이 달려갔을 것이었다. 마치 싸움이 그녀의 운명에 새겨지기라도 한 것처럼.

그러나 이제껏 잘 숨겨왔던, 사실은 에일로이 본인조차도 몰랐던 은밀한 비밀은 불현듯 찾아온 낯선 사내에게 발각되었다. 닐은 그녀 안에 꽁꽁 감춰진 그 자그마한 불씨를 금세 눈치챘다. 그는 늘 그랬다. 그것이 에일로이를 불편하게 만들었다. 닐과 에일로이는 기본적으로 완전히 다른 견해를 주장했음에도, 그의 행동은 에일로이의 근본적인 부분을 건드리는 무언가가 있었다. 붉은 노라 용사는 닐이 추구하는 목적이 썩 마음에 들지 않았지만, 등을 맞대고 함께 싸우는 순간만큼은 하나가 되었음을 느낄 수 있었다. 마치 오랫동안 호흡을 맞춘 동료처럼, 물 흐르듯 자연스러운 전투가 이어졌다. 최후의 도적단 습격에서 그녀가 느낀 이유 모를 쓸쓸함은 좋은 무기를 잃어버린 허전함에 비견할 만했다. 때문에 지는 석양 위로 닐의 모습을 발견했을 때, 에일로이는 그를 끌어안지 않으려 애써야 했다. 한 번 헤어지면 다시는 만날 수 없는, 그런 시대였다. 그들의 마지막 작별은 에일로이가 희망하던 것과는 완전히 다른 것이었지만, 어쩌면 그녀도 조금은 알아차리고 있을지 몰랐다. 그가 결투를 요청했을 때 그의 멱살을 틀어쥐고 입을 맞추었다면 뭔가 달라졌을까. 이미 에일로이가 수십 번도 더 곱씹은 생각이었다. 뜨거운 하룻밤을 보내고 그를 보내줬다면 어쩌면, 지금쯤 깨끗하게 잊었을지도 모를 일이었다. 그러나 지금 와서는 모두 부질없는 가정일 뿐이었다. 그가 무엇을 생각하고 어떤 미래를 꿈꿨을지, 아니면 이 모든 것이 이미 그가 바란 대로 이루어졌을지, 에일로이는 영영 모를 것이기에.

닐의 장례는 찻잔 속의 폭풍같이 요동치던 그의 삶처럼 조용하게 치러졌다. 장소도, 여력도 마땅치 않은 떠돌이 신세에게 주어진 선택지 중엔 화장이 최선이었다. 그나마도 좋은 방법이라고는 하기 어려웠지만, 에일로이는 그의 흔적이 기계나 들짐승에게 훼손되는 것만은 피하고자 했다. 그녀가 나무토막 위에 사체를 던지고 동물의 기름을 붓자, 검은 연기가 매섭게 피어올랐다. 누군가 발견할 수도 있었기에 빨리 자리를 뜨는 편이 나았겠지만, 어쩐지 에일로이의 발걸음은 쉽게 떨어질 줄을 몰랐다. 다 타고 남은 자리엔 까맣게 변한 반지 하나가 남겨져 있었다. 그녀는 그것을 주워들고는 가죽끈을 꿰어 목걸이처럼 걸었다. 닐의 유일한 유품이었다.

에일로이는 어느새 거의 빛을 잃어가고 있는 모닥불의 불씨를 가만히 내려다보았다. 까만 밤하늘 위로 오직 달빛만이 그녀를 영롱히 비추고 있었다. 샛별은 저 먼 곳으로부터 아주 조금씩 떠올랐다. 곧 여명이 밝아올 것을, 에일로이는 알고 있었다. 한때 그녀와 등을 맞대고 싸웠던 카르자 출신의 사내도 이제는 재로 돌아가, 잔상으로 남겨졌을 뿐이었다. 과거는 지금 이 순간에도 끊임없이 멀어지고 있었다. 그녀는 앞으로 나아가야 할지, 뒤로 돌아가야 할지 아직 마음을 정하지 못했지만, 이제는 움직일 시간이었다. 새로운 미래는 저 지평선 너머에서 우리를 기다리고 있었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 2017.06.09.


End file.
